


House Cleaning

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [58]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Soul Riders and Katja and two certain druids move into the old bunker in Epona.





	

Linda propped the bunker door open with a block of wood, then stood in the dancing motes of dust for a moment. Then she sneezed. And sneezed again. Rubbing her nose and grumbling about the sheer amount of dust, Linda walked back into the bunker. It was quite cold in here, and damp. It smelled moldy. That would have to change.

The others were already deeper in the bunker, checking out all of the rooms. Particularly the bedrooms. She heard the squeal of bedsprings and a giggle, and rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Of course it was Lisa and Louisa.

“Hey, Linda, think this will make a good room?” asked Lisa, looking up from her place on top of Louisa on the old mattress.

“I think we should break it in,” said Louisa. “Or test it out.”

“It looks like it’ll be okay after we clean the place up a bit,” said Linda. She wrinkled her nose. “It stinks in here.”

“Then maybe we should make it smell better,” said Lisa.

“Well, a few air-fresheners wouldn’t go astray,” said Linda.

“I meant that we should make it smell like sex,” said Lisa.

“No,” said Linda. “I’m not having sex in a dirty room. Who knows what’s in that mattress? There could be rats in there for all you know.” Lisa and Louisa quickly got up off the mattress, dusting themselves off and looking carefully at it.

“Maybe we should bring in a new mattress,” said Lisa.

“Okay, but still no sex until the place is clean,” said Linda. She turned, and Lisa pouted while Louisa stuck her tongue out at her.

“I’ll make you put that tongue to good use later,” said Linda, and laughed at Louisa’s blush.

Further down a hall and around a few corners, Linda found one of the older rooms. It smelled like musty old books, which immediately piqued her interest. But then she heard the sound of fabric and stopped.

“Who else is in here?” asked Linda. There was a fumbling sound, and then a blushing Elizabeth appeared holding her dress against her with Avalon slowly appearing behind her.

“We found a library,” said Elizabeth.

“There are many old books in here,” said Avalon.

“And the first thing you did was have sex in it,” said Linda. “Don’t you know how much crap is in the air?”

“Well, we’ll get the air filtration system working soon enough,” said Avalon.

“Yes, but until then, I don’t want the place reeking of sex,” said Linda. “Now, come on. You two are supposed to be the responsible adults here, get to work on cleaning this place up. See what books are salvageable.”

“Well, if you want to stop the place from smelling of sex, you’d better hurry up and find Katja and Alex,” said Elizabeth. “You know how they are.”

“Oh, believe me, I know,” said Linda. She continued on her way, grimacing at the gritty floor underfoot. At least her boots protected her feet from that mess, and her clothes protected her from the worst of the dust. Though she was definitely washing her hair when she got back to the manor that night. And taking a long, hot shower. This place might be cool but it was gross. She sneezed again.

At last, Linda found a door that was suspiciously hard to open. She shoved it with her shoulder and almost fell in, but she didn’t miss the yelp or the half-naked woman who stumbled out from behind the door before it could slam her into the wall.

“You found the air-filtration room, I see,” said Linda, raising an eyebrow. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

“Behind the door,” said Katja, pointing after pulling her coat back on. The door moved and Alex emerged, touching her nose and wincing.

“Ow,” Alex grumbled, shooting a glare at Linda.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you were behind the door,” said Linda. “Who makes out against a door anyway? Seriously.”

“I told you,” said Katja, smirking at Alex.

“The door is the cleanest surface,” said Alex.

“Ugh, you’re all hopeless,” said Linda, rolling her eyes. “Just try to get this thing working, all this dust is making me sneeze.” She sneezed again a few times, proving her point.

“At least none of us has asthma or allergies,” said Alex.

“Honestly, Katja, I’d expect you to be complaining about all this dirt,” said Linda.

“I’m just happy to be here,” said Katja. “It’s safe here. I can feel it.” She turned around and put her sweater back on, then her coat over it.

“Katja, come with me so Alex can get to work,” said Linda. “She won’t work with you distracting her.”

“I know,” said Katja. She gave Alex a kiss, then left the room with Linda.

Linda walked with Katja for a while, then opened a door and entered another room.

“Have you told her yet?” asked Linda once the door was closed.

“You know, former Lindas have had the decency to not pry into private information,” said Katja, folding her arms over her chest.

“It involves my friend, I have a right to know,” said Linda. “But I guess that means you haven’t told her yet.”

“No, I haven’t, okay?” said Katja. “I can’t find the right time to bring it up.” Linda noticed that she was whispering, so she lowered her voice too.

“How hard can it be?” Linda whispered. “Just tell her.”

“I’ll only reveal it when I’m a hundred percent sure that I’m safe,” said Katja, her eyes gleaming.

“Oh,” said Linda. “Sorry. But it’s safe here, right?”

“It feels safe,” said Katja, hugging herself now. “But I’ll only tell her when she’s got the time to raise a child.”

“Kind of bad timing, don’t you think?” said Linda. “Right before we move into a new place.”

“Okay, so maybe I don’t have the best timing, so what?” said Katja. “I didn’t know we were about to move.”

“But you just said that you feel safe here, and you didn’t feel safe before,” said Linda.

“So I’m an idiot, okay?” said Katja. “I have the worst timing. But maybe this will turn out okay.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Linda.

“Have you seen something?” asked Katja.

“Yes,” said Linda. “You’ll be fine. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you,” said Katja.

“Anyway,” said Linda, raising her voice back to a normal level. “Do you think you could help out a bit?”

“How?” asked Katja.

“Have a look through the libraries and see if you can find any useful books,” said Linda. “You’ve been around a lot longer, so you’ll be able to decide better than the druids.”

“Okay,” said Katja.

Linda watched her go, hoping that the future she felt was certain would not come to be. Then, she saw another future and set off for her future bedroom. If she didn’t help them clean, nothing would get done.


End file.
